Estrellas, the fan fiction
by Boolean
Summary: A sleepy fox gets a chance to spend some extra time with his big bro Sonic, before having to go to bed. Read on to be immersed in a calm, tranquil, Sonic and Tails fic, with brotherly love as they bond, showing their affection for one another.


Outside of a large house surrounded by fields of grass, and a couple trees, colored lights can be seen through a window. Faint sounds are playing as the colored lights flicker and dance, making for what would seem a busy time this night.

A two tailed fox, and a blue hedgehog appears to be watching TV as they sit comfortably on a couch. More notably, the fox seems to have gotten a little too comfy, as he starts to become sleepy, and slump off to the side, landing head first in his friends lap.

The slightly startled hedgehog first notes his buddy has fallen onto his lap. Then, starts to hear a quiet noise coming from his little nose. '_hehe, Tails must have dozed off. Well, can't blame him for staying up past his usual bed time._' with this in mind, the blue hedgehog put his hand around the side of the young foxes face, and starts to scratch it gently with his fingers. As he does this, his hand turns flat, and starts to glide freely over and around his ears, cheeks, and chin, massaging those areas with his fingers.

The fox starts to squirm around a bit, then he started to inhale air a little slowly and deeply.

"…Mmmgnuhhh…Sonic…?" spoke the sleepy fox.

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm…can you…ssppllvv-nnmmmmm…"

"Huh? What did you say Tails?"

Sonics questioning could only make the fox smile as he halfway slept in his lap. He tried to struggle once more to get his sentence out.

"Can you…scratch my neck and back two?"

"Hehehe, of course little buddy." he said while laughing a little.

Sonics hand slowly obeyed, shifting gradually from the ears he was playing with, to around the side of Tails' neck. He started to scratch there as well, and in return, he heard soft snoozing sounds escape from his friends muzzle. Sonics fingers worked around his fur, parting, and reparting areas in a motion that went in lines, and circular. Tails felt the comfort and relaxation coming to him as he felt gentle hands, and fingers gliding back, and forth in a recognizable pattern. He then felt that Sonic had stopped giving him this treatment.

"Hey Tails. You still awake?"

"…Sort of. Why did you stop? I was feeling really…good…" Tails had paused for a second to remember the feeling of being caressed around his neck that he did not want to go away.

"Because…you laying in my lap is making my legs feel a little numb, little bro. you should probably head into your bed and get some shuteye"

"Aww, but Sonic-" Tails had started to protest as he slowly sat up"

"Hey now, I'll be in your room in a minute to tuck ya into bed, okay?"

"Okay…" Tails had said in a depressed tone.

Tails fully sat up on the couch and made a big yawn as he stretched his arms in all directions. His left and right arms slowly shot outward, as his jaw began to drop, so his lungs could take in as much air as possible. His arms started to make way towards the ceiling slowly, as his back arched forward. His mouth opened even more, showing all of his teeth, and in return, shut his eyes tightly. His arms met each other at the peak of their reach, and greeted one another as the clasped onto each other. As they tried there best to pull away from each other, they could not. Their fingers were wrapped around one another so tightly during their pull, the tiny fox shoulders could feel that stretch in it's muscles, all the way down his ribs. Mixed tears of sleepiness, and the natural enigma of the yawn, made there way down the funny faced features. In return, his tails wrapped around each other, until their tips comforted them both during the climax of the yawn. His arms, back, and tails finally went limp as his let out all the air in his lungs exhale.

Sonic had been watching his little bro yawn, as it began to infect him like a contagious disease as well. He got up, and began to stretch his running legs, and inhaled all the air he could into his breathing cavity. Just as quickly, his air became wind as it blew forcefully out of his mouth.

"Geez Tails, you gotta watch where your yawning. Your passing it onto me!" He said as his arms stretched outwards.

Tails snickered slightly, as he stood up on the floor. He carefully made his way to Sonics position, and wrapped his arms around the accepting body. The fox was so comfortable with being with his bro, he just put his head on his chest, and started to shift his weight onto him.

"Hey…can you carry me into bed again?" Tails asked as if in a practically begging manner.

"Hmm…" Sonic though for a bit as he turned his head out to the window that was a couple feet next to them. His eyes stared up at the stars, then glanced back to Tails. The hedgehog took his left hand, and rubbed it on the huggers head.

"Sorry big guy, but I got plans."

Tails didn't like this at all, all he could do now was look at him with the sad blue eyes that deeply graved him.

"But-but…please…?" '_I just wanna be carried into my room…am I too much of a burden to have my wish come true?_' he thought to him self with a depressed tone. His arms now held an even tighter grip on Sonics sides, as he stared to whimper slightly, in hopes that his mind would be changed.

Sonic merely chuckled, as his hand fell from his little head, down to the side of his chin. His other hand had found a place on his left shoulder. "Now look, I'll only be gone and back in a super sonic second, alright?"

"*Sigh…* Okay… if you say so." His head fell down to look at his feet, and his arms seemed to do the same. '_What could be so important…I'm sure he knows what's best though._'

Not half a second later, a brush of wind was felt on his little vulpine nose and maw, as the sound of quick foot steps were heard through out the house.

The blue blur sped around inside the house, looking for something… '_Okay-where-is-it where-is-it-where-is-it-I-know-I-have-one-around-here-somewhere…AH-HA!_' with speed of sound by his side, Sonic picked up an object, and quickly reappeared in front of Tails. As Sonic slung his right arm in the air with the object he found in his hand, the fox looked upwards, and saw what his big bro was holding.

"…What's with the piece of cloth sonic?."

"Its not just a piece of cloth Tails, it's a _black_ piece of cloth!" As sonic said this, he held up his left arm , and pointed to the ceiling as a game show host would.

"…" Tails had nothing to say, except for a raised eyebrow.

Sonic let his arm drop down to the ground, like a cookie jar lid would do if a child was caught stealing cookies from the protective casing, of a cookie jar.

"It's a blind fold."

"Ooohhh…and why do you have a blind fold?" He asked with sincere curiosity.

"Because, your gonna wear it!" Sonic tossed the blind fold into Tails' chest, and he caught it promptly. Feeling like he should just play along, the little fox took the cloth in both of his hands, and stared at if for a second. He eyed the cloth, then he eyed Sonic, who was giving him his trade mark thumbs up. He eyed the cloth again, and made a smirk as he brought it over his eyes, and tided it behind his head.

"Whoa! Who turned out the lights!" Tails laughed playfully as he put his arms out in front of him, and stared to wonder around.

Sonic caught him from behind, and placed both hands respectively on his shoulders.

"Alright, listen up. I'm gonna guide you, and your gonna keep walking, okay big guy?"

"Fine by me!" Tails finished his sentence ecstatically, and kept walking forward, and Sonic guided him around the house. Tails could _feel_ he was just in front of a wall, and before he could run into it, he was stopped by a pair of hands pulling his shoulders back a little.

"Okay bro, there is a door right in front of you, go open it." The vulpine giggled with glee, as he _knew_ that this particular door was indeed not his room, but led somewhere else…

His hand reached around, searching for the door knob, and tried to turn it around gently. But, It would not budge.

"Hey, its locked!"

"Whoops! Guess you will have to turn the lock on the door then, won't 'cha?"

As Tails made a sideways smirk, he reached the lock on the door easily, and made a twist with his wrist.

*Click*

The door was now unlocked, and was turned quite easily now by a certain eager, yet curious hand. As the barrier opened between the party of two, and the other side, a breeze of air ran down both of their faces. Tails continued to walk, as he felt a lush sensation about being where he was.

He was outside.

"Okay, we are outside…can I take this thing off now?"

"Not just yet, we still have _plenty_ of walking to do. Just keep going straight, I'll stop you when we get there…"

"Where is it that we are going anyway?"

"More walky, less talky."

"But-"

"Sorry Tails, cant hear ya. To busy closing the door now."

"Aww common!"

"The sooner you start walking, the sooner we get there"

The young fox started to pout, but his feet started to make shuffling movements away from the house anyway, and into a direction he did not know where he was going. The blind walk was long, and quiet. The only noises heard were the sound foot steps of shoes walking across the grass. As the minutes passed by, the area was getting more hilly, as well as Tails' anxiety to know where they were headed.

He wanted to know when they would get to there destination, so he was getting somewhat impatient.

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a couple more minutes big guy."

Sonic had been guiding his buddy over steep hills, and stopped on top of one. There was a silence as the two adventures were paused in there tracks. After some five seconds, Tails broke this silence.

"Why did we stop…are we here?"

Sonic finally let go of his shoulders.

"Yep, were hear. You can take your blindfold off now."

"You mean the cloth…"

"Yah, yah, yah. Just so you know, _I'm waaatiiing_…" Sonic gave a smile, as he started to tap his foot rapidly on the grass, waiting for his best companion to take off the cloth that hindered his sight.

As the cloth was taken off, Tails could see what astonishing things he was looking at. It was a lush black sky that covered the night, filling the air with the sensation of peace and quiet. The stars were showing off their glittering pattern, making for a bewildering display to behold. Rolls and hills of grass lay as a comfort by their feet, tickling them with joy should they decide to take their shoes off.

As the world sat there spinning silently, quiet winds would caress each individual blade of grass, showing an affection to every living thing…even to the plants. Stars started to sing wildly, as the vast amount of universe was only but a grasp away from a single free spirited paw. Night had brought the sensation of relaxment, inviting everything, and everyone to embrace slumber as a gift rest.

Tails only had one thing to say.

"…Wow…"

His face was that of paper, pure blank in disbelief of what his eyes were seeing. He knew that night time was beautiful, but this…was something beyond their little world. Yet, as he gazed, it hit him again.

"Wow Sonic…this is…way past cool…"

"Hehehe, it sure is my main big guy"

Tails slumped into the soft grass, taking everything in as he saw. Sonic who was watching, had followed suite. Both relaxing under the night, they laid watching as the stars danced amongst the theater of the black curtain in the sky. The world, and all of its trouble seemed to slip on by, as the gazers fixed their eyes upon the smooth nocturnal environment of their wake. It was not long that the grass felt as comforting as pillows, something that nature could do for those that enjoy love, and peace.

In a flash, a light fell out of the sky, whizzing fast past the dancers of the show, making for a finally. As Tails saw this spectacle, he pointed up towards it. With words spoken like a true innocent, he exclaimed.

"Look at that Sonic, a shooting star!"

With amazement, the kit smiled at the passing light, as his hand fell back to the soft grass. Sonic to, looked at the star which seemed to honor their presence with.

"Yah, kinda reminds me of my first chilidog…hot, and fast, just like me…yaahh…" The blue hero said as he was comforted. But then, he just sprung an idea.

"Yo, Tails."

"hmm?"

"Aren't ya gonna make a wish?"

Suddenly, realization hit the fox, as a notable smile was upon him.

"Oh yah! A wish!"

Tails closed his eyes, and wished upon the falling star. With great hopes, and lots of concentration, he thought of what he wanted the most. As he opened his eyes, his sight saw the tails of the star leave the earthly plain. The fox cub smiled in hopes of his most deepest desire would be fulfilled.

Sonic then started to sit up, looked at his best friend, then started to gaze back up at the stars again to speak.

"So, what did ya wish for little bro?"

Tails, having no intentions of telling, decided to just put his left arm under his head for a little support. Subconsciously, he moved his left leg so it was bent upwards a little.

"You know I can't tell you that…if I do, it wont come true." He simply smiled, and his thoughts started to doze off.

"Hmm, when your right, your right." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Sometime later, he got into a relaxed position, laying in the grass with his friend. Afterwards, there was a long silence. It had been five, ten, twenty minutes, until the silence was broken.

"Pssst, Tails, little bro, I think I see another-" the blue hedgehog started to say before he was interrupted by a familiar sound."

"Zzzzzzzz…zzzzzz…"

The little two tailed fox had gone asleep, and was now snoring softly. How did Sonic not know about it earlier? He guessed that he was so used to hearing Tails' cute purrs while the sleeper slept, that it solely became second nature to hear. It had been a noise that he was so used to, he gave it no second thought at all. Such a sound, that of an innocent kit, was more of a lullaby to the ears that were around the source of the harmonic, yet unintentional singing.

Sonic smiled, and told himself, "hehehe, seems to be sawing logs…"

As if in great care, he picked him up in his arms, and carried him home.

Tails, though in great sleep, knew that outside his dreamy dreams, he was being carried. He knew the feeling of arms embracing, and cradling him as he slumbered, and knew the heart beating as his head lay against his chest. Calmly though, his thoughts woke him up just slightly, so he may enjoy this moment. He lay rested in those arms, silently counting the heart beats as his ears were pressed against his carriers body. From the swaying of the walk, to the motions of the arms, he felt as if he were floating in midair, and he loved every bit of it. With every heart beat that passed, the fox counted in his mind.

'_Fifty two…fifty three…fifty four…_'

It was not long that he felt himself gently descend to a soft bed. Eyes closed, he felt warm blankets cover him up. With a feeling of a kiss on the head, he smiled, and heard the graceful words of his best friend.

"Good night, little buddy"

As stepping noises made way for the exit, he heard the door close. The sleepy fox was now bordering his deep slumber once again. But, with one final thought on his mind.

'_…My wish finally came true…_

---------------------------------------

And that's it. Thank you for reading my story. Oh, and hears some deleted scene that I deemed to…un-something-or-other to be part of the story.

At this point in the story, I wanted to have a funny segment, but the first one turned out to sort of break away from the mood. So, I made another one, and replaced it.

(But, unfortunately, I would have to probably raise the rating to K+ if I put it on this fic, so If you want to know what the deleted scene is, you can take a look on my profile.)

------------------------------

Because this is my first fic, please be as harsh as you can. If none notices any mistakes, then it will be harder for me to improve. But thats not to say any more work by me will be guaranteed.

Inspired by the drawing Estrellas, which was created by Annamay168.

Sonic characters are copyrighted Sega.

------------------

-updates-

["Sorry Tails, cant hear ya. (To) busy closing the door now."] (not sure if it should be "to," or "too.")

[Wow, lots of corrections on 'Their's, and 'There's. corrections on capitalized letters.]


End file.
